pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney
Sydney is one of the three main character on The Pretender. Overview Sydney is the psychiatrist who is Jarod’s mentor from the very beginning. He is the one responsible for the development of Jarod into the person that he is, with his heroic qualities and instinctive wisdom. Sydney is somewhat guilt-ridden for having been the unwitting captor of Jarod especially when it is discovered that Jarod’s simulations were being misused in the cruel manner that they were. He is the one who knows Jarod best. In the words of Miss Parker: Sydney disappears. So does Jarod. Sydney is a man with a tortured mission, as he has to reconcile his job of retrieving Jarod with his own desire to see Jarod truly happy and fulfilled in his life. His decision to remain with the Centre becomes one that is made more for the benefits of searching out the Centre’s secrets than for the “cover” mission of retrieving Jarod, although he has to hide it well, or risk the dangers of exposure. Background Sydney has a troubled past and unfinished business of his own to deal with throughout and yet he does not betray emotion or yield to the weaknesses other mere mortals would, his inner strength is almost super-heroic. He was tortured as a child together with his twin brother Jacob . His work at The Centre cost him his relationship with his only son, Nicholas. Relationships Jarod yearned for a father-son affiliation to Sydney, but Sydney was ever the professional psychiatrist, gently but firmly maintaining his distance (on the record) but off the record we see that he did keep the Father’s Day card that Jarod had made for him. Sydney is a father-figure to Miss Parker as well, although she will not readily admit his influence or listen to his advice as an adult. He was the one to hold her hand when her mother (supposedly) died. She taunts him for not choosing between being Jarod’s “mommy” or a scientist, but she has the utmost respect for his relationship with Jarod and his influence on the Pretender. Sydney discovers with Jarod's help in the episode Bulletproof that the love of his life Michelle Lucca is alive, and he has a son Nicholas. He confronts Michelle about her leaving him, and it turns out that the Centre has seen Sydney becoming a father a risk factor that night compromise the Pretender Project, so Michelle was forced to leave the Centre. Michelle asks from Sydney not to reveal the truth to Nicholas. In the episode Parole Sydney is reunited with Michelle as her husband of 30 years is dying and by accident Nicholas finds out that Sydney is his father. At first he is very reluctant to communicate with Sydney, but their relationship gets better, and he gets a better understanding of Sydney in the episode Flesh and Blood when he and some fellow teachers are in a hostage situation. Quotes *''Jarod doesn't masquerade, he's a Pretender. (Pilot) *''These ... entanglements are not without their emotional repercussions. (The Better Part of Valor) *''Easy Parker. One step at a time. The information you're talking about could get us all killed.'' *''What kind of game are you playing with Jarod?'' (Bazooka Jarod) * A warning...from a friend. (Bazooka Jarod) Fan mail Sydney is the most calming character in the series. He is the voice of reason and the vocal conscience. He engages the viewer with his silent authority and beguiles them with his innate, yet understated charm. Before you know it, you are drawn to him mysteriously he has become the object of great fascination. Category:Characters Category:Centre Personnel Category:Main Characters